bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yori Hisagi
| affiliation = Six Directions | occupation = | team = Six Directions | partner = Naoko Izuru | shikai = Kōza | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} Yori Hisagi (ヨリ 修兵, Hisagi Yori) is a who was once an unseated officer of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13 under Captain Tadashi Kori, alongside his childhood friends Naoko Izuru and Hoshi Madarame. He is the son of Shūhei Hisagi and . Prior to the Collapse he, alongside Naoko, became students of Meian Shiba, whose life was claimed by the Collapse ensuring the survival of Yori and Naoko. Yori joined the Gotei Remnant at the direction of Kentaro Hiroshi, becoming a spy for the Six Directions. In the course of this task he came into the confidence of Manami Yume, Chihaya Yume, Mizuko Hoshiko-Yume, Hotaru Takahashi and Tsubaki Kori. Appearance Yori, as a younger man, was his father's double. His black-coloured hair was styled in the same manner as his father, and he even adopted temporary tattoo's in homage to the man he admired, which he applied in the morning and washed off at night. As he matured however the differences between him and his father became more noticeable, with Yori dropping the tattoo's altogether, adopting a more matured look but retaining his mimicry of Hisagi through the clothing he wore. Tsubaki Kori noted how different he looked since last she saw him.Digging Deeper Yori is now taller (just a little shorter than Hisagi) and broad through the shoulders with the physique of an athlete, a result of the physical training he underwent with Meian Shiba. Instead of the standard Shinigami attire he typically wears a formal black suit complete with white cravat.Joining the Threads When not in this attire he has also been shown to prefer western-style clothing. In his off-duty hours he seemingly prefers a brown jacket and a pair of black jeans with a blue shirt underneath. Personality Yori is a brave, curious and loyal young man,Tale of Survival: Naoko's Struggle though at times he suffers from episodes of extreme self-doubt.Tale of Survival: Yori's Doubt His experiences in Heisekai and training with Meian Shiba have served to greatly diminish this however. In the course of his training he came to greatly respect Meian, being noticeably affected by his death. Upon seeing a place in the newly created Reikai that reminded him of Horiwari Yori was almost moved to tears from memories of his departed mentor. Following the Collapse little of his self-doubt remains. He has matured into a fine young man with many of his father's traits; specifically his seriousness and virtuous nature. He volunteered to spy on the Gotei Remnant despite the inherent risks,Planning Espionage and demonstrated great insight during his mission. Yori has, by his own admission, more likes than he does dislikes, seemingly enjoying most things as long as those he is with are enjoying themselves too. Sometime following the Collapse he took up smoking, seemingly preferring hand-rolled cigarettes to cigars. He is also a frequent user of local s, attending one at least once every day because he finds he thinks and reasons more effectively there.Changing Loyalties? When conversing with others Yori maintains a degree of politeness and professionalism, referring to those he doesn't know by name as Sir or Ma'am regardless of the age difference in relation to himself, but tends to use people's first names upon learning them. After knocking Mizuko Hoshiko over by bumping into her two sisters, for example, Yori immediately apologized, whilst offering to make it up to the girls by treating them at a nearby cafe, even ordering more encase the girls wanted more to drink. Like his father before him Yori seems to exhibit some nervousness around the opposite sex, especially with those similar in age to himself (or appear to be). He nervously scratched the back of his head when conversing with Chihaya Yume, and quickly changed the subject. His sincerity and kind nature often makes up for his initial awkwardness given time however. In the past he attempted to give Hoshi Madarame a bouquet of wild-flowers only to receive a right-hook and a scolding for his trouble. He later attempted the same with Mizuko Hoshiko. He also lied to Manami Yume to avoid her finding out he heard her talking about her sisters comparing breast sizes with her, just to avoid the awkwardness of such a revelation. He was, however, unable to contain himself when faced with Chihaya dressed in little more than a towel. History Yori is the only child of Shūhei Hisagi and , who was born prior to the Quincy Invasion of Soul Society. He was conceived following the defeat of . In the course of the aforementioned invasion Yori became a brother-figure to Naoko Izuru whose father, , was killed in the fighting, and subsequently taken in by Hisagi. He grew up under constant threat of attack by Averian and his army of and , wishing to some day join the fight to protect the Soul Society. When his father was placed in-charge of a unit sent to gather information in , Yori and Naoko where left in the care of his mother's relatives. During his tenure within the Shinō Academy, which he attended for the full six-years alongside Naoko and Hoshi Madarame, Yori was part of a Zanjutsu class taught by Kei Yume. He performed poorly in his Hohō classes, and wouldn't learn how to properly utilize the art of Shunpo until much later.Small Beginnings Following his graduation Yori joined the Gotei 13, securing a place in the 11th Division under Captain Tadashi Kori, despite his marks in Kidō qualifying him for the Kidō Corps.Adding to the Problems He, alongside Naoko and Hoshi, where assigned to Heiwajima Taira as understudies, and instructed by their Captain's son, Itazura Kori, to watch the older Shinigami and to follow his example.Action amidst Uncertainty Despite telling the Yume siblings he had few personal accomplishments Yori was one of few students who could perform , being fit to since his fourth year, and fought at the forefront of the First Spiritual War ever since his graduation. He eventually taught Kentaro Hiroshi how to prevent others eavesdropping on his conversations through a Kidō spell Yori co-developed with Naoko. He was stationed around the area of Tsurui District in Western Rukongai, and became acquainted with the of Shunyōdō, receiving direct tutelage from them when he demonstrated an interest in their martial arts. As such he lived on the grounds during his off-duty hours and performed odd-jobs for the monks during his free-time. He came to respect their peaceful outlook and resolved to protect their peace so long as he was able, coming into the confidence of the head-instructor and his daughter and young son, with Yori often accompanying the former into town. During the war Yori learned of a growing black-market and gang presence in Tsurui and took it upon himself to drive those responsible out, killing their leader personally. Yori was praised as a local hero. At an unspecified point in time Yori gathered a bunch of wild-flowers to present to Hoshi Madarame, only for the latter to deliver him a right-hook and a scolding for his efforts. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II & III Interquel Chapters *Action amidst Uncertainty *Skirmish in Junrinan *Adding to the Problems *Answers to Questions Asked *Quick Evaluations *Solemn Vow: Justice or Vengeance? *Down the Path of Vengeance Part III Impostor arc *Landing in Heisekai *Small Beginnings *Looking Ahead Restoration arc *Meeting old Friends Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Meian's Legacy mini-arc *Tale of Survival: Naoko's Struggle (mentioned) *Tale of Survival: Yori's Doubt *Tale of Survival: Joint Resolve Braving the Waves arc *First Battle of Nishiendo *Planning Espionage *Joining the Threads *Digging Deeper *Changing Loyalties? Equipment *'Renkei:' Wrist-bands designed by Kenji Hiroshi to facilitate telepathic communication and instantaneous power-sharing between two individuals across vast distances. Yori's Renkei is worn under the sleeve of his right-arm, with its pair worn by Kensei Muguruma.Second Battle of Nishiendo *'Lighter:' A simple lighter, coloured red, which Yori uses to light his cigarettes, which is carried within his jacket's inside pocket. It also serves as his ignition spark for Hadō #69. Sekka. Powers and Abilities : Yori possesses Lieutenant-class spiritual power, and is considered to be roughly on-par with the strength his father demonstrated during the events of the . Hakuda: Although he has yet to demonstrate his full prowess Yori received training from the monks of Shunyōdō, utilizing said abilities to effortlessly defeat a gang leader during the First Spiritual War. Hohō Expertise: Yori proved himself a poor student in regards to high-speed movement, with it being the class he performed poorest in. He was taught extensively by Itazura Kori in the art of the high-speed movement during his time in Heisekai however and came into his skills as a result. He was capable of keeping pace with Itazura himself and made no noise when he moved. His Shunpo saw considerable improvement following his training with Meian. After the Collapse Hotaru Takahashi noted him to be quite fast, enough so that he did not notice which direction Yori sped off in. Zanjutsu Expertise: Yori is a skilled swordsman, having mastered his Shikai whilst a fourth-year student at the Shinō Academy, who attended Kei Yume's advanced Zanjutsu class. He also has some training in the arts of the Yuengiri, having studied under Meian Shiba. Kidō Master: Yori obtained marks in his Kidō classes that qualified him for the Kidō Corps had he wished to join them. He was capable of using Hadō #31. and Bakudō #37. simultaneously without incantation, and also demonstrated some skill in Kaidō as he was fit to, alongside Naoko, quickly heal Itazura's injured arm; a feat he achieved fresh from the academy.Answers to Questions Asked Yori's skills saw a noticeable jump under the tutelage of Meian Shiba, arguably making him a master of low-to-mid-level Kidō techniques. His expertise also extends to applications outside battle. He showed himself capable of kneading Kidō throughout his clothing to efficiently remove the ash dropped from his cigarettes as well as the smell from his garments, so as not to cause offence to those around him. If this has a battlefield usage has yet to be demonstrated. So far the highest-level spell he has utilized successfully without incantation is Hadō #69. Sekka, producing the necessary spark by way of his lighter. In addition to the above he has demonstrated crafty use of spell-craft outside and inside battle, notably using to disrupt Kaito Kuchiki's shadow-based abilities by causing sunlight to flood into the room. Enhanced Durability: Yori, despite being a relatively fresh graduate of the Shinō Academy, survived being hit by Ichihara Kōhai's but was left in a state of unconsciousness afterwards, and required medical attention. Zanpakutō Kōza (後座, Recoil). Yori's Zanpakutō takes the form of a with a circular guard, which has three holes forming a loose pyramid-shape. He carries it from his waist in the traditional style. *' :' Yori releases Kōza with the command "Dampen" (湿す, Shimesu; lit. To dampen). Kōza takes the form of twin of a blue colouration that, when fired, vibrates with greater frequency, allowing Yori to cut through incredibly hard substances. :Shikai Special Ability: Outside its named abilities and firing-mechanism, Kōza is used predominately for defeating ones foe through an assortment of named abilities, utilizing very few defensive abilities in return. Each ability produces kickback, called "Recoiling" (無反動銃, Tajitaji), which Yori has learned to use in order to build momentum for his next high-speed movement, indirectly augmenting his Shunpo prowess. :*'Shōjunkigō' (照準記号, Aiming circle): Yori slashes in a wide circle with both blades and pulls the triggers simultaneously, producing a circle of fiery orbs around his opponent, with the kickback forcing Yori clear of the danger zone. The orbs then expand and detonate violently, with enough force to dwarf an entire city-block. :*'Bunshinito' (分進意図, Dividing and Advancing Aim): Yori throws his blades out behind and pulls the triggers, using the kickback to propel him in the direction he needs. As he nears his target he squeezes the triggers again to produce more forward momentum, using the enhanced momentum to cleave through his opponent with the first blade, whilst the second pushes him clear via kickback. :*'Happa' (発破, Explosive blast): Yori slashes down with both blades sheathed in spiritual power and pulls the triggers, producing a forward-moving surge of fiery spiritual power that hits in four stages, the orbs along its length detonating with a slight delay. The first orb in the sequence forces the target onto the second and so-on until the foe reaches the fourth and final orb, which detonates with incredible power; even more so than Shōjunkigō. The kickback in this case sends Yori skidding backwards and away from the blast zone, though he states even this may not be entirely save should the foe hit the fourth orb. *' :' Not achieved. Behind the Scenes *Yori's appearance is based on Hijikata Toushirou from . References & notes Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:Eleventh Division